bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Voxophone
Voxophones are personal, portable voice recording devices used by the inhabitants of Columbia. In-game, there are a total of 80 Voxophones to collect. Obtaining them all yields the "Eavesdropper" Achievement/Trophy. Main Game Town Center #Lady Comstock - Love the Sinner - Welcome Center #Zachary Hale Comstock - Undeserving - Hudson's Fine Clothing #Zachary Hale Comstock - Everyman, All at Once - Chas. A. White Supply #Constance Field - For I am Lonely, Too - Path of the Scroll #Jeremiah Fink - Solution to Your Problems - Raffle Square Comstock Center Rooftops #Ed Gaines - Half a Jew - The Blue Ribbon Restaurant #Byron Cotswold - Otis' Nimble Fingers - Lansdowne Residence #Preston E. Downs - A New Hunt - Constitution Square #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Gift of the Emancipator - Fraternal Order of the Raven #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Lie of the Emancipator - Fraternal Order of the Raven #First Zealot - Symbols of Our Lady - Fraternal Order of the Raven Monument Island #Zachary Hale Comstock - Another Ark for Another Time - Gondola to Monument Island #Ty Bradley - Tiger by the Tail - Monument Tower #Ty Bradley - To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses - Monument Tower #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Reward, Deferred - Monument Tower #Rosalind Lutece - The Source of Her Power - Specimen Observation Battleship Bay #Ed Gaines - Born in the River - Battleship Bay #Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven - The Arcade #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty - The Arcade #Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive - Park Ticketing #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven - Park Ticketing Soldier's Field #Daisy Fitzroy - A Place in the World - Soldier's Field Welcome Center #Zachary Hale Comstock - I am His Mirror - Soldier's Field #Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite - Soldier's Field #Cornelius Slate - Never Seen the Face - Patriot's Pavilion #Vivian Monroe - A True Soldier - Patriot's Pavilion #Leander Manley - Vox Contraband Inventory - The Fellow Traveller #Daisy Fitzroy - Their Sun is Setting - The Fellow Traveller #Cornelius Slate - A Final Stand - Hall of Heroes Plaza #Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out - Hotel Soldiers Field Hall of Heroes #Cornelius Slate - Comrades of Necessity - The Hall of Heroes #Lady Comstock - Unconditional - First Lady's Memorial #Cornelius Slate - A Soldier's Death - The Courtyard Finkton Docks #Hattie Gerst - God's Blueprint - Beggar's Wharf #Vivian Monroe - Shame of My Service - Fort Franklin #Jeremiah Fink - A Product Like Any Other - Worker Induction Center #Cornelius Slate - Seed of a Lie - Worker Induction Center Finkton Proper #Daisy Fitzroy - The Invisible Color - Plaza of Zeal #Daisy Fitzroy - We've Need of a Shepherd - The Gunsmith Shop #Jeremiah Fink - Changing My Tune - The Good Time Club #Zachary Hale Comstock - His Design for Cruelty - The Good Time Club #Vivian Monroe - A Truer Allegiance - Clock Shop #Booker DeWitt - All Debts Paid - Gunsmith Shop Shantytown #Daisy Fitzroy - Fanning a Flame - The Graveyard Shift #Preston E. Downs - Trapped - The Bull Yard #Daisy Fitzroy - Terminated - The Bull House #Wilbur Sykes - That Goddamn Key - The Bull House #Daisy Fitzroy - Kindling - The Bull House #Hattie Gerst - That Eternal Shore - Shantytown #Booker DeWitt - Drawing Dead - The Graveyard Shift The Factory #Jeremiah Fink - A Child Needs a Protector - Office of Jeremiah Fink #Booker DeWitt - Apology - Office of Jeremiah Fink Emporia #Preston E. Downs - Coming for Comstock - Port Prosperity #Rosalind Lutece - Whispers Through the Walls - Grand Central Depot #Rosalind Lutece - A Window - Founders Bookstore #Ronald Frank - Sally! - Founders Bookstore #Rosalind Lutece - One and the Same - The Salty Oyster Downtown Emporia #Rosalind Lutece - A City, Suspended - Financial District #Lady Comstock - Beyond Redemption - Emporia Towers #Zachary Hale Comstock - The True Color of My Skin - Art Gallery #Jeremiah Fink - Out of the Thin Air - Magical Melodies #Constance Field - Pen Pal - Victory Square #Rosalind Lutece - Child of Science - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - On the Entropy of Genes - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - A Theory on Our "Death" - Lutece Labs #Lady Comstock - The Imagination of God - Bank of the Prophet #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Broken Circle - Bank of the Prophet #Lady Comstock - No Longer - Bank of the Prophet #Rupert Cunningham - The Customer is Late - Cunningham Studios Comstock House #Elizabeth - A Leash - Comstock House #Elizabeth - The Value of Choice - Where We Weep #Elizabeth - Debts - Where We Work #Elizabeth - A Last Chance - Where We Learn #Elizabeth - Smothered in the Crib - Warden's Office #Elizabeth - Ending It - Warden's Office #Harrison Powell - Pavlov's Bell - Operating Theater #Rosalind Lutece - An Ultimatum - Comstock House Roof ''Hand of the Prophet #Rosalind Lutece - What's Done is Done - [[Hand of the Prophet|The ''Hand of the Prophet]] #Rosalind Lutece - The Prophet is Dying - The Hand of the Prophet #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Mirror of Sin - The Hand of the Prophet Unused Voxophones #Jimmy Jampot - 1) GOOD GENES RANT - The Little Red Bottle ''Clash in the Clouds'' #Rosalind Lutece - A Better Father - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - No Cell Will Hold Them - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - Playing Prophet - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - The Constancy of Music - Lutece Labs #Rosalind Lutece - Unde Vigores? - Lutece Labs ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' #Jeremiah Fink - Table Scraps - Imprinting Studies #Daisy Fitzroy - Sacrifices - Factory Docks #Daisy Fitzroy - The Quality of Mercy - Office of Jeremiah Fink #Daisy Fitzroy - Stay the Hand - Office of Jeremiah Fink #Rosalind Lutece - The Lazarus Project - Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink #Jeremiah Fink - No Profit for the Prophets - Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink #Jeremiah Fink - The Greater Good - Research Laboratories - Hub #Jeremiah Fink - Necessary Precautions - Research Laboratories - Hub #Edmund Munford - Childish Fears - Surgical Suite - Handyman Gallery Voxophone Concept Art.jpeg|''Voxophone concept art.'' Voxophone Model Renders.jpeg|''Additional model renders.'' Voxophone Record Label.png|''The record and record label used in the Voxophone.'' Voxophone Ad.png|''A Voxophone Advertisement. "Rejoice Upon Hearing the Sound of Your Own Voice!"'' Town Center - Fairgrounds-Voxophone booth f0529.png|''The Voxophone booth at the Fairground.'' Town Center - Fairgrounds-Voxophone booth f0530.png|''Record your own Voxophone.'' BioI Soldier's Field Patriot's Pavilion Voxophone Shop.jpg|''A Voxophone shop in the Patriot's Pavilion.'' Behind the Scenes *Vox is Latin for "Voice" (the same way that Vox Populi is Latin for "Voice of the People"), appropriate for these voice-recording devices. **The suffix -phone comes from the Greek φωνή (phone), meaning "Voice". Therefore, "Voxophone" literally translates as "Voice Voice". *The Voxophones are analogues of the audio diary from BioShock and BioShock 2. As opposed to previous games, it is never needed to find a specific recording in order to complete an objective. **Unlike audio diaries, which can be found inside safes, desks or on corpses, Voxophones are not found in containers, but instead sit on top of tables and barrels. While usually found in the open, they may be concealed, such as being in the arms of a deceased Handyman or under a wine rack. *The record features an unusually large non-standard sized spindle hole. In the past, unscrupulous phonograph record companies would sell records for extremely cheap prices, but with large holes in the center. This coupled with selling their company phonographs with the corresponding over-sized spindle meant that they were incompatible with any other company's product, reminiscent of Fink Manufacturing's business practices. **The in-game menu features an altered Magical Melodies label instead. *At the Raffle Fair, Booker can test a Voxophone used for demonstration purpose. This is the first time a character can be seen using a recording device in the BioShock series. *The Voxophone was designed by Senior Concept Artist, Mauricio Tejerina.Mauricio Tejerina's profile on coroflot.com References de:Voxophone es:Voxáfono Category:BioShock Infinite Voxophones Category:BioShock Infinite Items Category:Audio Diaries Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Items